


Postcard

by JackMcGarrett



Series: East Side Story [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackMcGarrett/pseuds/JackMcGarrett
Summary: It's been years since he's heard a peep from his father.
Series: East Side Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928590
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Postcard

The last time he got anything from his father was a postcard around his 8th birthday. The postcard was of the Vegas-Strip and in quick scribbling of an empty promise of sending Eric something grand for Christmas. 

He got a bike that year, but he knew it was from his grandfather. He’d overheard his uncle Matty bitching about having to fight someone else who wanted it despite that he’d gotten it from layaway pick up. 

Eric’s pretty sure he’s thought about his father as much as the man’s thought about him. 

Except now he’s got a new postcard. 

The message is pretty simple. His father will be in Hawaii and wants to meet. He gives Eric the name of his hotel and even adds a number he can call. 

His initial response is to tear it up and throw it in the trash. An hour later he’s taped it back together and glaring at it in indecision. 

Part of him is still pissed at the man for ditching his mother and him. The other part wants to know why he’s in Hawaii. Was it just Eric? Did he want to reconnect? 

  
Or was he in trouble and needed Eric’s  _ connections _ ? 


End file.
